El novio de Bra
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: "Debe ser muy valiente, o muy estúpido" pensó Bulma. Vegeta estaba de piedra, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su princesita había crecido y ahora tenía enfrete suyo a su Hime-Chan y a... ¡Su novio! pensamientos de un padre celoso ONESHOT


**EL NOVIO DE BRA**

**AUTORA SESSHA JAZMIN**

Era un día normal en una casa normal…bueno si se puede llamar "_casa normal_" a una en donde habita Vegeta, el príncipe más orgulloso de los Saiyajin, y si se podía llamar "_día normal_" a uno en donde Vegeta entrena frenéticamente en la sala de entrenamientos…bueno, todo era normal…a su manera.

-Vegeta- le llamó Bulma.

Él detuvo su entrenamiento por unos instantes y miró a su mujer.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con su habitual tono de voz.

-Bra está en el salón y quiere hablar contigo…y está acompañada.

Todas las alarmas de Vegeta se activaron al oír esas palabras, Bra era su niña, su Hime-Chan ¿Quién era el que la acompañaba?

-¿Quién es?- gruño Vegeta

-Ya lo verás- contestó Bulma.

Caminó hasta el salón y se quedó de piedra: Un tipo con el cabello despeinado, una playera de un grupo de rock, vaqueros rotos y campera de cuero estaba sentado al lado de Bra ¡Y la estaba besando!

"_Debe ser un hombre muy valiente" _pensó Bulma _"O muy estúpido"_

-¡¿Pero qué haces insecto?!- grito Vegeta, Bra se separó del chico y tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados.

-Papá, este es Akira Toriyama, él es mi novio.

Vegeta se quedó justo en donde estaba, todavía recordaba los días en que llevaba en brazos a su hija por la casa, o cuando una vez cuando ella lo llamó diciéndole que le temía a la oscuridad él de puro impulso se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin solo para que haya luz en su cuarto…

¿En qué momento su hija había crecido tanto? ¿Quién puñetas era ese mequetrefe que se decía su novio?

-Hola suegrito- dijo el tal Akira sin levantarse del sillón y abrazando a Bra…esperen… ¡Su mano estaba muy cerca de uno de los pechos de Bra!

-Quita tus sucias manos de ahí maldito insecto- gruño Vegeta al ver tal escena.

-Amor, te dije que papá es muy celoso.- le dijo Bra como quien no quiere la cosa al muchacho.

-Pero con el tiempo nos llevaremos bien- respondió el chico sonriendo.

La gran vena que latía en la sien de Vegeta y su mirada asesina decían todo lo contrario…

Bulma obligó a Vegeta a sentarse a una distancia prudencial de Akira y ella se sentó a su lado _"Por si acaso"_

Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar, era un insecto, un gusano, un idiota, no se merecía de ninguna manera siquiera cruzar miradas con su princesa…

Pero la mano de Bulma apretando fuertemente la suya hizo que se quede quieto en el sillón.

Carraspeó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas al tipo ese…

-¿De donde eres?- la voz le salió en un gruñido.

-Soy de Kanto pero vivo en esta ciudad para ser independiente.

-Por eso es tan valiente- susurró Bra al oído del chico olvidando que su padre estaba ahí.

-¿Trabajas, estudias?

-No- Akira poso sus pies en la mesa ratona con descaro-, aún estoy buscando un trabajo que me guste…y la verdad, estudiar es aburrido

-Entonces tienes mucho tiempo libre, insecto.- dijo Vegeta.

-La verdad, no, toco en una banda de rock y el resto del tiempo me la paso con Bra.- y se acercó a ella para darle un beso. Bulma tosió escandalosamente dando a entender que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Vegeta apretaba su puño con fuerza, _"la mayor parte del tiempo la paso con Bra"_, por su cabeza pasaron imágenes del tipo con su hija haciendo… ¡Lo despellejaría vivo si se atrevía a profanar a su pura Hime-Chan!

-¿En donde se conocieron?- preguntó Bulma en un Obvio intento de poner paños fríos a la situación. **Error.**

-¡Hay mamá fue tan romántico! ¿Recuerdas cuando mi hermano y yo fuimos a un concierto? Estábamos en primera fila y él me miró y me dedicó una canción ¡Hay!- los ojos de Bra se transformaron en corazoncitos-, luego mi querido Onii-San se fue con sus amigos a buscar bebidas y yo fui al baño- por el pasillo lo encontré y nos miramos…luego, nos dimos un beso y nos despedimos.

A Vegeta el aire se le fue de los pulmones.

-Luego cuando fui de compras con Pam, volví a encontrarme con él, nos miramos un largo rato el intercambiamos números de teléfonos.

-Una cita después ya éramos novios- agregó Akira poniéndose más cómodo en el sillón y acomodando sus piernas en la mesa.

Vegeta estaba histérico, ¡Quería meterlo en un horno a ese pelmazo! Pero antes…tenía que tener una seria conversación con su hijo mayor ¡Por haberle dejado sola en ese concierto de pacotilla ahora Bra venía con ese idiota diciendo que era su novio!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- volvió a preguntar Bulma, a su lado el ki de Vegeta ascendía a cada segundo.

-Un mes, tres días y doce horas- respondió Bra con voz cantarina.

-Suegro y suegra- Akira se levantó de su lugar y miró a los padres de su novia.- Bra y yo consideramos que somos tan buena onda entre nosotros y que ya nos conocemos **MUY** bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Vegeta, le asustaba lo de _"nos conocemos __**MUY**__ bien"._

-¿No es obvio papi?- intervino Bra- Akira y yo nos vamos a casar en un mes y nos mudaremos a su departamento en el centro de la cuidad.

-Cuidaré muy bien de esta bebé- Dijo Akira enroscando sus bazos en el torso de Bra y besándola.

Aquello fue demasiado para Vegeta, su nivel de Ki, de rabia, de celos, **de papá protector** eran impresionantes. Soltó la mano de Bulma y se levantó del sillón y dando grandes zancadas se acercó al tipejo ese y lo tomó por el cuello y empujó a Bra quien quedó sentada en el sillón. Ella, al igual que su madre tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN INSECTO! ¿Crees que un pelmazo como tu se acercaría a mi hija? ¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!

El muchacho miraba a su "suegro" aterrorizado y Vegeta lo conducía del cuello hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡ELLA ES **MI **PRINCESA! ¡**LA PRINCESA**, TU ERES UN **B.A.S.T.A.R.D.O**!

Sin más preámbulos arrojó al chico por la puerta y este quedó en el patio atontado.

-Jamás vuelvas a ver a Bra y si me entero, serás mi muñeco de entrenamiento-gruñó Vegeta y cerró la puerta con un gran ruido.

Volvió satisfecho al salón en donde su mujer y su hija lo esperaban mudas.

-¿Qué hiciste con Akira, papá?- preguntó Bra no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Sólo he tirado la basura, hija. – respondió con una extraña calma y se dirigió al salón de entrenamientos.

**Nadie**, se metería con **su hija** y mucho menos mequetrefes como ese.

Ella era **su princesa**, y cuando sea el momento, encontrará a su príncipe, no a un idiota.

.

.

.

-¡PAPÁ DESPIERTA, TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO DE NUEVO!

Vegeta abrió los ojos y suspiró, por suerte todo había sido una pesadilla, Bra estaba a su lado con una expresión de fastidio en la cara.

-Lo siento Bra- respondió.

-¿Con quién peleabas en sueños?- le preguntó la chica.

-Bueno…soñaba que estaba entrenando.

La chica bufó molesta.

-Papá, tengo algo que decirte.

Vegeta sintió su corazón latir a mil _"Que no sea verdad, que no sea verdad"_ pensaba

-Papá-

-¿¡Eh!?- Vegeta se alejó un poco del rostro enfadado de su hija.

-¡TE VES RIDÍCULO CON ESE BIGOTE!- le espetó la muchacha y dándose la vuelta con gracia, salió de la habitación con el largo cabello ondeándole en la espalda.

Vegeta estaba de piedra…y en su cabeza rondaban las palabras de su hija _"te ves ridículo, te ves ridículo, te ves ridículo"_

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Sabemos que Vegeta adora a su hija así que decidí meterlo en la situación que todo padre celoso no quiere pasar…a su hija trayendo al peor de todos y diciendo que es su novio ja ja…

Me basé en un homenaje del día del padre que se hizo el año pasado en mi país y en la canción _"¿Y cómo es él?_ (viejísima por cierto) de José Luis Perales quien escribió la canción para su hija, imaginándola ya con todo y novio XD

La verdad, sobre humor no escribo mucho, soy **"la señorita drama"** así que este es mi primer fiction de humor…espero que les guste.

**PAPÁ GRUÑON, ESTO ES PARA TI, TE AMO MI PAPI CELOSO XD**

**VIERNES, 01 DE MARZO DEL 2013 **

.

.

.

.

**Revisión:** Veo que ni Akira Toriyama se salva de los celos de Vegeta XD

Corregí algunos errores que saltaban a la vista.

Tengo en mente otro fic llamado **"Papá celoso ¡Y hermano también!"**

**Muchas gracias a:** bulmar, Roxas, Megumi007,essentia, ascella star, Sakuri li'Minamoto, nebilimK, Mari-Brief y Fashion Bulma.

**martes, 09 de abril de 2013**


End file.
